Because We Can
by Zyuette
Summary: Madge has her doubts about her decision to marry Gale and living with him in the Seam. One-shot. Gadge. AU


**A/N:- Heavily inspired by Bon Jovi's Because We Can. I love that song! I highly recommend listening to the song before reading this. It will make much more sense and will give you a deeper sense of understanding.**

**Disclaimer:- The Hunger Games Trilogy belongs to Suzanne Collins and Because We can belongs to Bon Jovi. All I own is the workings of the plot line.**

* * *

She's in the kitchen, staring out the window. The warm fumes from the pot she is cooking in whips against her face, in synchrony with the wind outside. The smell, though heavenly, dulls in the background compared to all the savoury dishes her maid Athena would cook up for dinner.

And she misses that life. The life of luxury. The life of comfort. A life devoid of hardship.

She didn't have to collect water everyday from the area stations, providing clean water for that area of the district. She didn't have to wash her own clothes. They didn't even get that dirty enough to have to scrub hard to get them to look clean. She didn't have to sew the torn clothes, clean the house, purchase her food and cook it.

She put the lid on the pot and moved to close the window for the house had become too cold. If she would have been in her house, she would have wound herself in her comforter, enveloped in its warmth forever. Or she would have taken a warm bath. Neither of which she can get here.

Her life has dulled incredibly than it had been from her childhood days, filled with different colours. Dresses and parties and gifts and what not. She compares her then life to now, depressed at its lost demeanor, at the fact that it's black and white entirely, consisting of methodical routine.

She sighs heavily and goes to think. Is she really regretting her decision to come here and settle in the Seam. What made her do it in the first place?

* * *

He comes home to her, covered in coal entirely. Every bit of him as dirty as it can get. Even if washed a couple of times, the dirt from under his nails won't go anywhere and there lies the painful difference between him and Madge. Her radiant self in blue, green and yellow dresses with ribbons of rainbow colours, frolicking around in the Town is completely in contrast to her now self when she moves methodically to every thing. Monotony becoming a way of life. He would see her moving around the house, keeping herself constantly busy and he is disappointed immediately because he sees the disappointment in her eyes.

He feels he has broken his promise, beaten down by life itself. He feels like _he _is a broken promise and stares at himself in the mirror, doubts weighing him down. He should have known this from the very beginning. He _did_ know this from the very beginning. That it was not a good decision to bring Madge here in the Seam. She is not meant to be here. She deserves something much more than just coal dust. She deserves someone more than him.

But he knows one thing for sure. He had promised her forever and he will never let her down.

* * *

He walks up to her cleaning the floor. The broom swinging lightly to the music she has put on from the one radio they could afford. Her hips making swishing moments the same as the broom.

He eyes her from the hallway, her blond hair pulled in a pony tail, some of the strands escaping, framing her face lightly. Her collarbone peaking from under the dress, her elegant neck exposed, covered with sweat and he loves her for not giving up on everything. If she was really disappointed, she would have left him a long time ago. But she held her own. Fought against all odds to stay with him and guilt riles up his gut. She has held her side of the bargain. But he hasn't.

His eyes roam over to the old TV set that sits in the living room and mentally compares it to the LED HD TV she has in her living room. His eyes fall on the paper dishes that litter the coffee table in front of the couch from when he ate his food around and hour ago and sees a glass of wine by its side. His eyes move back to Madge and indeed there is an unnatural sway to her step only present on behalf of the alcohol consumed and he smiles despite his guilt screaming at him to just mend his ways. He eats his food alone on the couch while Madge eats at the dining table. He changes into something clean and goes to bed before she is done cleaning the house and is out cold before she even ends up in the bed.

And he is gone before she wakes up in the morning.

His hand reach the knob of the radio and increases the volume to which Madge turns around surprised. He smiles lovingly at her and moves towards her pulling her to him by the waist.

She smiles tensely before easing up to his touch and drops the broom to the side before entwining her hands around his neck and moving in closer, making a room of their own creation, warmth and breath shared.

He kisses her on the forehead and leans his forehead against hers swaying slightly to the music and feels her sigh against him, her smile taking most of her face except for her eyes which reflect pure love for him, devoid of any doubts.

He is ready to face the life with a new vigor and he knows that if he breaks down again, if he has doubts or regrets again, Madge will be there to bring him out of it.

* * *

She looks at him looking at her lovingly and her doubts vanish. Her lips reach up to meet his and in that moment she has no regrets. She realizes why she had left all her luxuries back. For this one pure moment of luxury and comfort and love given to her by Gale was nothing compared to all the luxuries and comforts combined she has had during her childhood because of her wealth. She had left the artificial living to live a life of serenity and meaning and it meant her the world that it was Gale she was having it with.

And in that moment, both them moving closely together as one, she knows that everything's gonna be alright.

* * *

**A/N:- This was more of an emotional fanfic, where I concentrated on nothing but their doubts and regrets which were none if you still don't get it by the end of it. (PM me if you didn't get the meaning of the fic)**

**Whatcha say? Like it? Lemme know! :)**

**Anyways, 14th April is coming and our very own Gale/Liam is going to present the trailer to us!**


End file.
